Horses, Long Nights, and Bitter Competition
by Jesdri
Summary: Bella must compete in the United States Expo. She break hearts and take names, tries to keep a clear head and not let love fool her of her rightful rank to move on to the Worlds. Could her potential crush ruin everything she has worked for?
1. Meeting the Neighbours

**Author's Note: **Hi Hi! This is Jess so you know. WOW! We finally are getting this out. I feel so proud of Adri, cause she's done most of the work. She's like, the editor out of the two of us, so she's been under like, a lot of my 'GET IT DONE! I WANT TO SEE IT!' Being screamed **_(typed)_ **at her. Without her, this story wouldn't be going out now, as it is! Now, I'll stop talking and then Adri can have her say, then the story will start!** _(Adri hears from sidelines: awwww!)_**

**Summary: **Bella Swan must compete in the United States Expo. She break hearts and take names, trys to keep a clear head and not let love fool her of her rightful rank to move on to the worlds. Could her potential crush ruin everything she has worked on all these years. Especially when that crush is none other than THE Edward Cullen, and neighbourly enemy? AU AH bellaxedward // slight alicexjasper, rosaliexemmett

**Disclaimer: **We don't own Twilight. Though, we do own the plot!

**Rated:** T, for mild language and suggestive material.

* * *

"Come on Bells! Push it!" My brother, Emmett shouted at me from the side lines. I grunted and leaned forward a bit more onto my horse, Pegasus. Yes, I said_ Pegasus._ She is an amazing horse, but she doesn't look anything like the horse from _Hercules_. She doesn't have wings, and she isn't white. In fact, my horse is chocolate brown; just like my eyes –so I've heard. She has a star on her forehead, and I had thought about naming her Star, but no. Emmett decided that he was going to name her on the way over. As much as I love my brother, he can't pick names. We finished the last jump, and I guided Peg to the fence were my brothers were leaning. Emmett Swan, was leaning closest to the gate. He looked like he'd been up all night, pushing weights... again. He had curly brown hair and brown eyes. He looked like a serious weight lifter. "Good run Bella," he said as I trotted into a stop and pulled off my riding gloves.

"Actually Emmett, that was one of her best," my other brother, Jasper Swan said as I took my helmet off. Jasper has blonde hair and pale green eyes. He's built, but not as much as Emmett. He's more into history than working out. I smiled at them.

"Thanks guys. I felt like I could have gone just a bit faster, but I didn't want to over work Pegs."

"And you'll be smart not too," Jasper said pushing away from the fence and walking into the arena with me. "You might want to go cool her down." He walked over to me and helped me off, he made sure I didn't fall. I brought Peg with me into the stables and guided her to some water from the troph. I wiped off the sweat from my forehead then picked up my lucky brush and brushed her down. I didn't hear another horse come in the stable as I kept brushing Pegasus.

"That's a fine horse you have there," I turned around slightly startled only to meet the most gorgeous eyes I had ever seen. They were emerald and shone in the early morning's light, as if a sun catcher were hidden in them somewhere. I almost swooned, the only thing saving me was my brush falling out of my hands- bringing me back into reality. I cleared my throat as I bent down to retrieve my brush, only to have the new stranger's hands to beat me there. We both straightened at the same time and stared at each other until it got painfully awkward.

"Hey did you see that horse that came in here Bel- ummmm," Emmett came in just before it got even more awkward. The stranger cleared his throat as he handed me my brush. I grabbed it and reddened slightly under his gaze.

"My name is Edward by the way. Edward Cullen," he extended his hand towards me, I grasped it slightly firmly and shook his hand.

"I'm Bella. Bella Swan and this here," I motioned towards Emmett, "is my annoying older brother Emmett. Pay no attention to him." I rolled my eyes and turned around to continue brushing Pegasus as she had moved to eat the hay.

"Excuse me, I'm only annoying because ... because ... _you are,_" I snorted, "anyways, nice to meet you Ed, but I have got to do this ... thing ... which requires me to go and do alot of stuff outside of the barn," Emmett made a point of this by making an imaginary square in air, turning and walking out of the barn. I brushed Pegs some more and turned towards this mystery man, who was standing in my barn.

"I don't mean to be rude or anything," I started, "but may I ask what you're doing here... in my barn?" This Greek god laughed. His bronze hair, flying slightly with the wind that came in through the barn.

"Oh, I was just riding by, when I noticed someone jumping. I came to check it out," he said while walking towards his horse. "I didn't mean to intrude or anything..." I smiled.

"Oh no! It's all right. ... Are you a jumper then?" I led Peg into her stall and closed the gate. I walked towards the carrots that I brought in this morning, and grabbed two.

"I am," he said. "We moved to this town for the Nationals." I didn't remember the house next to us being sold, nor did I remember any moving trucks.

"So that means your good then, right?" I walked over and gave Pegs a carrot.

"I guess so. Do you ride?" I nodded.

"I do. That might have been me, that you saw riding earlier," I walked towards him holding out the other carrot. He looked surprised at me. I laughed.

"It's for your horse," I explained. "You think I'm going to feed my horse and then not feed yours?" He laughed while taking the carrot.

"I guess not," he walked over to his horse, and fed it the carrot.

"Your horse is beautiful," I said, un-tucking my riding shirt. I wanted to get this long sleeve shirt off, because frankly, California weather, means for a lot of sweating.

"Thank you. But honestly, I think your horse beats mine," I shook my head.

"Not at all. I'd kill to have a pure white horse like yours," I pointed to his horse. It had to be the whitest horse that I've _ever_ seen.

"Well, your horse has to have the most gorgeous rider ever," he said staring me in the eye. "Trust me when I say, your horse beats mine," I blushed. I'm glad that today I chose to wear an undershirt. I pulled the shirt over my head, making me not able to reply. I reached over and hung it on the rack that was there, making sure to grab the tee shirt beside it and pull it on quickly.

"You know," I said sitting down on a stool. "I highly doubt that." He looked bewildered.

"And why is that?" I pulled my boot off, moving to my other foot.

"Because I'm far from gorgeous. I'm the most plainest person alive," I undid my riding pants, revealing my short-shorts. I'll have to remember to thank Kate one day. I took off the socks and stuffed them into my boots, before grabbing my flip flops. Edward walked towards me and sat down beside me.

"Well, I think that you're wrong. You are by far, the most beautiful woman that I have seen, ever." I blushed.

"Trust me. I'm not," I picked up my water that was sitting beside me, and took a sip. "Did you just move here?" He nodded.

"Two days ago. I guess I'm your new neighbour," maybe that's why I didn't seem to notice new neighbours.

"So does that mean that you're going to be going to the public school? Or the private one down by the bay?" It doesn't matter what school he's going to, I know people at both. People that are far more gorgeous than me. He looked at me.

"Uh, the private I think. It was the only one with a horse program, in the area," I laughed and turned towards him.

"Trust me, it's the only decent program in the area," he looked at me, confused.

"Only decent program?" He asked confused. I nodded.

"Yeah, the public school has a horse riding club, but that really doesn't do much. Then there are some riding clubs around town, but those are even worse," I looked over towards him. "It's a good thing you chose the private school."

"How would you know?"

"I've done all of them," I explained. "Well, not all of them. My brother, Jasper, did the public school one. He quit after about... a week. Said something about it being a waste of time," the new neighbour, Edward, nodded.

"So you've done every other one then?"

"Yeah. Pretty much."

"So does this mean your competing too?" He asked me, after I finished brushing some dust out of my hair, with my fingers. I left my hair down, grabbing a head band to hold back my extremely long bangs.

"Yes. I'm jumping this year."

"What division?"

"Uh, I think it's the senior? 'Cause I'm apparently too old and 'pro' for the junior," I shrugged. I stood up and turned towards Edward. He was stiff as a board. His back was ramrod straight, and it looked like he wasn't breathing. I mean, not even a hair was moving on his head. It was eerie, yet I found that he was even more gorgeous, just staring into space.

"Uh, Edward?" I said, stepping back. "Is something wrong?" That seemed to pull him out of his trance. He looked at me. I could see the hurt in his eyes. And anger.

_Anger?_ Why would he have to be angry? I don't think I did anything wrong... "Edward, are you okay?" I asked taking another step, because his eyes were starting to freak me out. He shook his head.

"Are you Isabella Swan?" How did he know my full name?

"Excuse me?"

"I asked, if you were Isabella Swan."

"Why would that matter to you, anyways if I was?" I was taken back at the resentment in his voice. The hurt was starting to settle in. I thought that I had found a friend, that didn't want me for my money, or to get to my brothers. He groaned.

"I can't be doing this," With that, he got up and left. He jumped onto his horse and rode off. I could feel the sadness wash over my body. I felt a tear fall down my cheek. _I was crying, over this guy that I just met! _What happened to the Isabella Swan, that didn't cry over anyone, especially boys, when they hurt her? What happened to the Isabella Swan that didn't get bothered when someone left, because they found something better to do or someone better to be with? I think I found her. She's hiding, in the middle of China. I wiped my eyes, and walked out of the barn feeling hurt, confused, and angry.

_**Half an hour later ...  
**_  
"Bella? Come out," Jasper pounded on the door for the umpteenth time and he wasn't about to stop. I _had_ locked myself in the bathroom, so there was the possibility he actually had to _use_ the toilet but I wasn't going to chance it. Why had this stranger, this... _boy_ upset me? I usually don't do this. Honestly.

"Bell-la!" Now Emmett had started on the door. "Get out! I need to take a massive du-"

"Bella. Come out, please," Jasper tried the knob. I stared at it for a few seconds before I got up off the ground and looked at myself in the mirror. Pitiful.

"You_ let _a strange boy do this to _you_. You let tears come down your face for a stupid thing. ... Something you don't even _understand,_" I said to my mirror image angrily. I jerked the cold water on and let it run before I stopped the drain. I let the water raise to a good level and turned off the tap. I then plunged my face in the icy water, hoping to forget some of my worries. It did help, until I opened my eyes. I let my face sit in the water until I felt my body starve of oxygen. I lifted my face and drunk in the air. It helped, a bit.

"Bella, are you okay, what happened?" Jasper, always trying to be the caring person. More of a father than Charlie honestly could ever be. I pulled the plug to the drain and grabbed the nearest towel, drying my soaking face. I looked at myself in the mirror and made a verbal pact.

"You're not going to be a push-over from now on. And that Edward guy will never hurt your feelings _ever_ again. He's the competition. He's not worthy. He-" I started.

"Bella! Who are you talking to?" Jasper asked, yelling through the door more loudly.

"BELLA! GET OUT! I NEED THE BATHROOM!" Emmett shouted after Jasper.

"He _is_ going down," I made sure that I looked half-way decent and as if I _hadn't_ just been crying. I walked out of the bathroom as if nothing had been wrong.

"Oh thank God!" Emmett pushed past me and ran into the bathroom.

"You okay? Were you crying? Bella?" _So much for the facade. _I thought miserably. Jasper grasped my hands. "Bells?" I smiled half-heartedly.

"Yep, just cramps," I pulled my hands out from his and walked towards my room, letting Jasper being left confused in my wake. I got about three feet towards my door, before Jasper caught on.

"Bella!" He shouted at me, making me stop in my tracks. "Don't you lie to me!" He started walking towards me. "I know for fact, that you had your period last week!" I groaned. I'm not going to lie, I was kinda grossed out at the fact that he kept track.

"Can't you just leave it alone, for once?"

"Bella," he said looking me in the eye, "you know I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because you're my baby sister, that's why," I groaned again. He was only two years older then me. "_And_ it's my job to look out for you."

"Jazz, please!" I begged him, wishing he'd just drop it. He pulled me into a hug.

"Does it have anything to do with that family that moved in down the street?" He asked rubbing soothing circles on my back. "Mostly, that boy? Edwin, I think?" I laughed.

"It's Edward, Jazz." He laughed with me.

"Well, does it?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, it does," he pulled me away to arms length.

"Bells, I don't want you hanging out with him too much."

"Why not?" This questioning thing was getting old, not to mention I doubt we'd_ 'hang out' _even if I wanted to.

"Because he made you cry!" He shouted at me. "What other excuse do I need? Here's one," he said letting go of my arms, making a b-line for his bedroom. I followed Jasper in and sat beside him on the bed. "How about the fact, that he's your only real competition?"

"Only _real_ competition?" I asked confused.

He nodded. "Bells, he's _the_ Edward Cullen. The guy that rules Florida?"

No! He couldn't be! That Edward Cullen was a jerk! He was arrogant, crude, dis-respectful and so full of himself! The Edward Cullen that I met today, was down-to-earth, caring, sweet, and respectful. I shook my head.

"No Jazz! This guy I met, was nothing, _NOTHING,_ like _that_ Edward Cullen."

"Bells," he turned towards me, "have I ever lied to you?" I inclined my head as I thought about all the times he talked to me. "Bella," Jasper said a bit whiney and annoyed. I hung my head and shook it no. "Then please, please believe me!"

"Jasper, this guy that I met this afternoon, was... was _caring_, aaand he was respectful and _so_ down-to-earth! Besides, I don't think he wants anything to do with me anyways. Probably thinks I'm some stuck up horse riding bit-"

"Woah! Isabella! No Swearing!" Emmett shouted happily as he walked in the room, cutting me off. I chuckled.

"Then why are _you_ always swearing, Emmett?"

"Because I'm your older brother. That's why," I groaned once again.

"What's with you two? Always pulling the little sister-big brother move on me. I'm not five anymore!" I got off the bed and walked towards the door. "I'm going to my room guys. Talk to you later," I spoke softly and walked out of the room and went into mine, which was conveniently placed next door. As soon as the door shut I ran and flopped, belly first, onto my bed thinking of the day's events. So much. ... For the first time, I thought I found someone who didn't want me for my money—a friend, but this new friend got me thinking. As I thought, it made me sad, then angry not to mention confused out of my mortal mind. Then I thought I understood, but _that _only made me confused _again_. So _that_ made me angry. Why dear friend, why must you be my enemy? I had high hopes. Now ... now I don't know. "AGH!" I turned over so I could stare at my blank ceiling. "A summary of my life," I murmured to myself. I stared at the ceiling for at least an hour before felt my eyes start to slowly close.

-

-

"Bella! Let's go! We're going to go greet our new neighbours!" My father yelled at me through the door. I rolled over on my bed, and noticed it was 12:30. My stomach growled as I sat up.

"Coming!" I got off the bed and got dressed quickly. I managed to tame my hair. I put on flip-flops and grabbed my purse making sure everything was inside it (I never go anywhere without it), before opening the door and walking downstairs. Emmett, Jasper and Charlie- my dad, were all waiting for me. Once I stepped off of the bottom step, Emmett grabbed my hand and yanked me out of the house.

"Finally Bells!" He said as he pushed me into the car.

"For God's sake Emmett! What's the hurry?" I asked doing my seat belt up as Jasper and Charlie climbed in.

"Emmett says that he saw the most gorgeous blonde in her bedroom window," Jasper told me doing up his seat belt. Emmett turned around from the passenger seat.

"It's true!" I laughed awkwardly at my brother.

"Emmett, how can you see from you bedroom window?" I was completely confused. There's no way in hell he could've seen them.

"It's not that hard Bella," He replied.

"For me or Jasper, it's not. But it would be for you. Your bedroom is on the other side of the house," that didn't seem to phase him so I finished what I was trying to get across. "It's facing Mrs. Anderson's house."

Jasper broke out laughing, as Emmett groaned and turned around.

"I know what I saw! And I _saw_ she was a blonde!" He turned on the radio, attempting to try to stop us from replying.

"So was Mrs. Anderson," I mumbled to Jasper. He just laughed harder. We pulled into the driveway (have no idea why we didn't just walk- it wasn't _that_ far), and Charlie shut the car off. We all got out and walked towards the door. I didn't notice my dad carrying anything, until he handed it to me. I gave him a questioning look.

"It'll look better if it came from a woman, and then maybe they won't know it's store bought," I shook my head in a condescending disapproval way towards my dad before I stood towards the door beside Jasper. He knocked. We waited a few seconds and then heard someone walking towards the door. The door was opened and there standing was a woman, who looked about to be Charlie's age. She had a heart shaped face, with caramel coloured hair and bright green eyes. She had on a apron and looked like she might have been baking. Their house smelled like freshly baked cookies, plus the hint of some flour on her.

"Hi there! How can I help you?" She asked, cleaning her hands on her apron.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan. We're your new neighbours! We came by to introduce ourselves," I said when I noticed that no one else was going to talk. "These two are my brothers, Jasper and Emmett," I pointed them out, then pointed at my dad, "and this is my father, Charlie." She smiled before sticking out her hand.

"Esme Cullen! It's a pleasure to meet all of you!" I shook her hand and smiled at her a warm smile before she moved onto the rest of my family. She left me wishing that I had known my mother... "Won't you all come inside, and meet the rest of my family?" She asked once she finished. She started to head inside, before I remembered the basket.

"Oh! Mrs. Cullen! These are for you!" I said handing her the smiled at me.

"Thank you Bella! And please, just call me Esme. Mrs. Cullen sounds far too old for me," she turned towards my brothers, smiling. "And that goes for the rest of you too." We followed her into a living room- where she told us to have a seat so she could get the rest of the family. I looked around the room, and noticed a baby grand piano sitting in the corner. It looked like it hadn't been played in awhile, and I started to wonder who's piano it was. Esme walked back in, and noticed me looking at it. "Do you play, Bella?" I shook my head.

"I used to growing up, but I got more into horses and stopped playing. I wish I learned more though."

"I know how you feel," she said sitting down beside me. "My son is the player in this family. I used to play, but I had to stop because my parents thought it wasn't a good career choice, it broke my heart," I was about to reply, but I noticed someone walk into the room. Esme left. She was short- well shorter then me- and had black hair that was spiked out in every direction. She was wearing a bunch of Hollister clothing, but she didn't look like a snob.

"Hey everyone!" She said as we walked into the room. "I'm Alice!" I looked over at my family, and noticed that Jasper was plainly staring at Alice. I inwardly laughed. I could use this later...

"Hi Alice, I'm Bella," I said because again, I noticed my family wasn't going to say anything.

"Hi Bella! I can tell that we're going to be great friends!" She skipped over and gave me a hug, before sitting down beside me. I smiled.

"That sounds great," I turned to the rest of my family, and sighed. They weren't going to speak up. "Alice, these are my brothers, Emmett and Jasper," I pointed to them, then pointed at my dad, "and that's my dad Charlie." I had finished introducing everyone when someone else walked into the room. She looked like a model, that just walked off a runaway in Paris. She had blonde hair that reached her shoulders, and walked in with an air of confidence. She was wearing Abercrombie and Fitch.

"Hello everyone, I'm Rosalie- but please just call me Rose," she said as she walked in. This time, Emmett was gapping at her. I guess he was right, there was a blonde in this house, but I still don't know _how_ he saw her.

"Hi! I'm Bella. These are my brothers, Jasper and Emmett," I just went on and introduced them, seeing as they won't speak up, "and this is my father, Charlie." She turned to me and smiled.

"Hello Bella, I think we're going to be best friends! I can just tell. I suppose Alice already said something like that, right?" I nodded.

"She did, I guess she beat you to it," I replied. Rosalie chuckled.

"I guess she did. But she always does," Alice smacked Rosalie playfully from where she was sitting. Alice then turned to Rosalie.

"Rose, where's Edward?" My eyes grew wide. No, no, NO! I don't want to see him! I don't think I can handle it. I spent most of my morning crying because of him.

"Hello everyone," the velvet voice said. I turned towards the voice, and saw him standing there. His hair was even wilder then it was this morning. It looked like he'd been running his hands through it a good number of times.

"I'm Edward," he said not turning towards me.

"I'm Jasper. This is my brother Emmett," Jasper pointed to Emmett, then to my dad. "my father Charlie, then my sister, Isabella." He pointed at me. Suddenly Edward whipped around and looked at me. He glared.

"Isabella." He spoke calmly, but I could tell there was hostility in his voice. "Wonderful to see you again," I smirked.

"Don't think I could say the same thing," he looked taken back. I could hear both Rosalie and Charlie gasp at me. I felt Alice lean into me.

"_Way to go Bella!"_ She whispered to me, lightly patting me on my back. I looked at Rosalie, and saw that she was smirking.

"Well, it was lovely meeting you all," he said turning to my brothers and father. "And it was _great _seeing you again," he said to me, before storming off somewhere. Once he was gone, Alice and Rosalie broke out laughing. I gave them a confused look.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"No one has _ever_ said something like that to my brother, besides Alice and myself," Rosalie explained.

"And that coming from a girl, that has had him in his room all morning pacing, is _priceless_!" Alice said laughing.

_He's been in his room, pacing all morning, because of me?_

* * *

**Author's Note(s):** It's Jess again! I guess I'm just special, cause I got my notes in first. Anyways, I really hope you all liked the first chapter! It was so much fun writing it, and then seeing the email in my inbox letting me know that Adri had added, and then sent it to me to update too! Hopefully the next chapter will be out before school starts again, which is September 8th for me, and we will start getting into the plot more. This was just building it up! Again, I really hoped you liked it! Review and add to alert? That would make me so, so, so, so happy! :D

**_Adri here: YOU (Jess) EDITED FIRST! Anywho, we're going to TRY and put up another chapter, because I don't want to be those people who never do update ... which reminds me- if you are one take my advice and start SOMETHING anything, at least post a note saying you're discontinuing (lots of disappointment there) :3_ **normal** _text ;]_**

Anything is appreciated from yous (yes... dare I say it- flames). ... But what would be MORE appreciated is if yous went to our homepage(s) 8D yaaaay! :3 kay, ima shud up now.

Also if you haven't noticed already, I'm in bold, italic and she's in


	2. Big Egos and Emotions Never Mix

**Author's Note_s_:** Yes! We finally posted! This is exciting guys! I really like this chapter, I don't know why. Well, I do... but I'm not giving anything away right yet. You have to read the chapter to find out, I might tell you at the bottom what part was my favourite. :)

Anyways, Sorry it came out latter then we planned on. Life got in the way, and we didn't have very much time to write. With school starting up again for both of us, and then me starting dance again, life got a lot more busier. But don't worry, we won't stop writing this story anytime soon. I'm really liking it a lot so far. :)

**_Alright, well this chapter for me personally took forever to ever consider putting up because I wanted to add... but I got lazy. Stupid school. My classes are good, thank for asking :). Lol. Umm next chapter... ... I don't know. it'll just be good. Introducing other characters. Hmm... what? I didn't type anything. Are you SURE you're not on crack. ;) ... stayed tuned 'TIL NEXT TIME ON ... Horses, Long Nights and Bitter Competiton ... we need a shorter name U.U;;_**

**Disclaimer:** We don't own anything! As much as we wish, it's just not true. ):

_Chapter Two_

"Bella! There you are!" Angela Webber, shouted to me from her locker, as I turned into the hallway. I smiled and walked towards her.

"Hey Ang," I said leaning against the locker beside hers. She pulled out a brush, and pushed her long brown hair into a ponytail. Her brown eyes, staring at herself in the mirror as she made sure she didn't have any bumps.

"Bella, did you hear that there are three new kids?" Angela said straightening out her mandatory California Prep High uniform.

I nodded and looked down at my own uniform, not liking it _one_ bit. A white button-down shirt, plaid skirt- with no colour what-so-ever, not to mention they don't tell you how long the skirt had to be (which _many_ girls take advantage of) so it's kinda a hit-and-miss scenerio- like the shoes, but it's known they have to be completely black. And the whole thing is tied with your very own black tie which wouldn't be complete without it's own school crest! ... Can you spell out _boring! _There's nothing to it. But alas, the boys had something a bit easier. Black pants, black shoes, white button-down shirt with a tie just like the girls. Only thing sprucing it up is a black blazer. _Fair?_ I don't think so. It's like they just said, '_You have to wear this!'_ and left you alone. Sheesh what sticklers.

"I did." I responded.

"I heard, that this guy is like some big time horse rider," she said as she reached into her locker to grab a binder.

"I know," I said sharply. She turned towards me.

"Bells, do you know him already?" She asked me suspiciously as she raising an eyebrow. I nodded.

"He's apparently, my only _real_ competition in Nationals." I said not looking at her.

"Jasper?" She asked already knowing the answer as she took my arm and led me down the hallway to our class.

"Jasper," I confirmed. "In fact, the Cullen's are my new neighbours." Angela stopped walking and turned towards me.

"Bella! Why didn't you tell me you had new neighbours?!"

"Cause it didn't seem important..."

"Isabella," Angela started, "you know how I like meeting new people." I laughed.

"Sorry Ang, but you were a little busy with Benny-boy," I winked at her, and she blushed. When I looked at my watch, the bell rang.

"Alright, alright! I forgive you, only because we're going to be late if we don't get going," Angela said as she pulled me towards our next class.

-  
Angela pushed me inside our classroom as she ran to get the last available seat. As much as I love Ang, she can actually be quite competitive when she'd like to be. I haunched over attempting to catch my breath but was caught short as the teacher cleared his throat.

"Tardiness will not be acceptable in this classroom Miss Swan." Mr. Banner said all in one breath as he looked up from his papers, which he probably _wasn't _grading.

"Sorry Mr. Banner, it won't happen again."

"You said that the last few times Miss Swan, now go and take your seat." I surveyed the room. Every lab bench was full, something was strange here.

"Sir, every seat is full." I announced. Mr. Banner got up slowly from his rolly-chair as if it were a burden and surveyed the room as well.

"There," he said pointing to one at the back, "a seat next to our new student Mister... uuuh," Mr. Banner looked at his attendance sheet before answering. "Mister Cullen." He finished, I paled.

"What!? There's a mistake." I grabbed the attendance sheet from his hands and scanned the list. "Oh my God!" I said quietly enough not to disturb anyone- even though plenty were staring.

"Miss Swan, I'll be asking for that back and for you to take. A. _Seat_." The attendance sheet was ripped back from my hands as I walked slowly to my pitiful doom. I slowly sunk into my seat beside a boy whose head was turned- but I knew he couldn't fool me, him and that unruly bronze hair. I glared at the back of his head, trying to bore holes.

He turned his head slightly, in an attempt to use his peripheral vision. It didn't work as he obviously didn't see me sitting a bit behind him. He shifted uncomfortably.

"Do you feel like someone's watching you? Good." I angrily said underneath my breath at him. He turned around puzzled, until he met my narrowed eyes. "You think you can just waltz right in here and make me lose focus, _well_, you have another thing coming mister!"

"Am I interrupting anything Miss Swan?" Mr. Banner drawled as I stiffly met his attention.

"No. Why do you ask?" I said a bit nervously as I met Mr. Banner's gaze.

"I ask because ever since you came into this classroom all you've done was interrupt it. Now, I ask that you keep your problems to yourself or else I'll have to send you to the principal's office," I didn't answer him, so he carried on with his lesson.

"You are probably the most weirdest girl I have_ ever _come across. I can assure you I'm not here to 'make you lose your focus' and if I _were_ to make you do that- then you're _obviously_ not going to do well against _me,_" Edward said under his breath at me, while staring at the teacher.

"Why you self-centred, arrogant, narcissistic,_ asshole_! I could beat you with my eyes closed and one arm behind my back, you ... you _pompous_ dick!" I retorted back under my breath turning my head at him so he could see the anger in my eyes.

"Whoa, big words. You might hurt yourself."

"You motherf-!"

"Shhh!" I was cut off by the girl beside me. I stopped talking and raged on inside my head for pretty much the entire class.

_Damn Edward Cullen and his freaking giant ass ego! Why can't he just go and die in a hole? That would make my life so much easier._ I thought bitterly. I'm sure Alice and Rosalie wouldn't mind either if their brother just somehow died. I smirked at the thought of Alice and Rose praising me for a job well done. I sat for a while desperately wishing that Mr. Banner would finish his lesson. I snapped back into reality when my prayers were answered and the lights were clicked back on for the classroom, and the overhead shut off.

I turned towards the clock, and sighed happily. _Only five minutes left!_ I thought satisfied but was suddenly _un_satisfied as Mr. Banner kept on speaking.

"You know, Isabella," Edward said finally taking his gaze off of Mr. Banner, "I didn't like that comment you said to me, at my house yesterday."

"Well you know what, Edward," I said, not turning to look at him, "it was needed." I heard him shift slightly in his seat. I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw he was staring at me.

"Was it now?"

"Yes, it was."

"And how is that so?" He asked me, finally looking back at the teacher.

"Well, for starters, your attitude in my barn really pissed me off. Also you need to be brought down off your high horse," I said as I started packing my books away. "Having a big ego isn't a good thing to have."

"I have a big ego?" He asked me with a hint on anger in his voice. I nodded.

"You walk into my barn and pretend to be my friend. Then you suddenly leave- like you found the cure for cancer, and _then_ before I left your house yesterday, Alice told_ me _that _you_ thought you were unstoppable," I vented to him. I grabbed my bag and pulled it over my shoulder before finishing. "And really, you're just like every other male here. You're all so full of yourselves."

"Isabella Swan, you do not know the half of it!"

"I don't? Well, I have most of it, and I always know an asshole when I see one," I said as I got up and pushed my chair in. He opened his mouth to reply, but the bell cut him off. I smirked, glad at knowing that I had gotten the last word in. I looked down, and noticed that my shoe was untied. I waved him on slightly to indicate we're done talking. He glared at me and pushed past, briskly walking towards the door. Just before he reached it, I stood up and shouted at him. "Don't let your big head get caught on the door!" Everyone turned to me, and started laughing. I smirked, knowing fully that Edward was going to be beyond pissed that he got dissed infront of the class by a girl. His _girl _competition, none the less. I walked out of the room and headed towards my last period. I got about halfway there, before someone wrapped their arms around my waist.

"Hey baby girl," the voice belonging to the arm said into my ear. I sighed and turned to face him.

"Hey Mike..." He moved his arms from my waist and draped an arm around my shoulders, using his other hand to push his blonde hair out of his eyes.

_He needs to get better styling products._ I thought to myself almost pissed off. _If it doesn't stay up the whole day, then don't bother._

"How was your summer, Bells?" I sighed at my thoughts and him. Mike was a good guy at times, but he reminds me more of a golden retriever then anything. He has blue eyes, blonde hair, baby fat, and will follow any girl around like a lost puppy. Maybe he saves little Timmy's from wells. ... Oh wait, that's Lassie.

"It was the same as last year, Mike." I told him, trying to shake off his arm and head towards the changing rooms.

"How's your training going, then?" He asked, following me; arm still wrapped around my shoulders.

"Great," I replied, not wanting to get into detail about my training. Mike was competing this year, but in the Juniors. When he found out, he tried to do everything in his power to get bumped into Senior. But seeing as he just started riding when he was 15, it didn't work out so well.

"Well, I know you're going to do great," he said when he noticed I wasn't going to say any more. "You always do."

"Thanks, Mike." I said, smiling when I saw the girls' change room doors come into sight.

"But, how do you think your going to do against _Cullen_?" He asked, spitting out his name like it was going to kill him to say it. I smirked.

"Don't worry about him, I've got it all covered." I smirked wider on the inside.

"That's good," he replied a bit worriedly as he pulled his arm off of my shoulders. "Hey, do you have gym too?" I groaned.

"Yeah, I've got gym." Mike smiled a toothy smile. _I bet Edward would have a better smile._ I thought a bit bitterly. Wait,_ what _was I _thinking_?

"That's great! That's now _two_ classes we have together," he walked towards the guys' change room. "I'll see you in there, Bells," he winked at me and walked into the room. I groaned a bit disgusted at myself and him as I pushed open one of the doors and walked in. This is going to be one, _long_, painful year.

-

Being the end of the day and the end of gym, I changed into jeans and a navy blue sweatshirt before hurrying to the parking lot to evade Retriever Mike. It seemed to have worked because I was soon in my truck- safe. I rummaged through my purse and found the shopping list I had made a week previously. It was grocery day and I trusted no one but myself with it.

While I love my family, they just can't seem to do anything right. Emmett got whatever he wanted- _mostly_ junk. The only resemblance of a healthy item would be Sunny D- and _that_ isn't even all that great. Jasper had on several occassions forgotten the list and got only things he could remember. His memory must be going because what he got wasn't even on the list- so we had to chomp through _many_ carrot recipes for two weeks. Charlie, had the list and the money but unfortunately got the exact opposite of what I asked. Not to mention he's slightly cheap and gets the _older_ products because they_ are _cheaper. I almost lost it that day. _Almost_.

I gunned my deafening engine to life, ignoring the heads that turned in my direction, and backed carefully into a place in the line of cars that were waiting to exit the parking lot. As I waited, trying to pretend that the earsplitting rumble was coming from someone else's car, I saw Edward and his sisters approaching their car. It was a shiny new Volvo. Of course. A perfect car to match their perfect family. It seemed excessive for them to have good looks, a perfect family and, of course, money. As far as I could tell, apart from the American dream, the Cullens were more isolated than what would've been expected.

_Is Edward so full of himself that he can't even make __**one**__ friend in this school? Although I'm not sure what could be wrong with Alice and Rose... perhaps I should hang with them soon_. I thought honestly to myself as I looked in my rear-view mirror for a split second. I did a double take. _Do my eyes decieve me?_ I thought questionably. I looked behind me and saw Jasper and Emmett trying to get my attention. I stared wide-eyed as I saw Emmett get up from the driver's seat and attempt to crawl onto my truck bed. Jasper pulled him back into the Jeep and ended up honking the horn in the meantime. I rolled down my window and stuck my head out.

"What the hell! Are you _trying_ to die?" I yelled at Emmett as he started buckling himself in.

"No!" He answered back before adding, "I just wanted you to pick up some Cheetoes!"

"And you didn't text, _why_?!" I responded angrily. I saw him ponder this for a minute and had a small argument with Jasper in the car. I snarled angrily before I noticed everyone staring in our direction. I blushed and quickly pulled my head back into my truck while rolling back up my window. I quickly glanced in the Cullen's direction. Edward looked at my noisy truck with disgust on his face and pride in his eyes. Pride at the fact that his car and life was _obviously_ better. I tried ignoring his look and stared at the windshield trying to forget about what just happened. My eyes would occassionally slip to the rear-view mirror, always seeing my brothers trying to get my attention. Emmett once again practically hanging out of the Jeep. The Jeep Wrangler he so desperately wanted and got while he saved up all his money for four years. Every paycheck more than ever determined to spend itself on his dark red Jeep. _And look how he's using it, _I thought pitifully. Not for him, but for his money itself. When it my turn to get out of the parking lot I gunned it, hoping to be rid of my worries. When I passed the school I let out my breath I was apparently holding in. I felt more relieved but I couldn't shake the feeling of paranoia.

-

"$28.85 please, Bella." Mary, the cashier at our local grocery store said, once she finished ringing me up. I pulled out my wallet, and grabbed the Master Card that my dad said was only 'for food'. I handed it to Mary, and she swiped.

"Thanks Bella, tell your brothers and your dad that I say hi," she said as I picked up my two bags.

"Will do," I said half-heartedly before I started walking away. I walked towards my truck, and put my stuff in the backseat. I opened my door to climb in, when I heard my name.

"Bella!" They shouted, seemingly a bit far away. I turned around and saw that Alice was running towards me.

"Hi Alice," I said once she got over to me.

"Hey Bella!" Alice replied in a twinkling voice. Someone was obviously happy. "I was wondering, if you wanted to come over, after you drop your food off at least," she said pointing to the food in my backseat.

"Are you sure? I mean, you guys just moved in. Don't you want at least a couple days to get used to California?" I asked her, not wanting to intrude. She laughed.

"No, no. We're quite used to California already. Besides, I heard about what you did to Edward today," she said, smirking. "That was quite brilliant." I blushed, news travels fast I guess.

"Thanks, I guess." I replied, my blush feeling like it was going to burn a hole through my cheek.

"So how about it. Will you come over?" She asked me again when she noticed that I was avoiding her question.

"I don't know, Alice. I mean, aren't you going to hate me, because I'm your brother's competition?" I asked her while making wild gestures, I guess I was a bit more nervous than I thought. I didn't want to start a friendship, tell her something important, and then have her go behind my back and tell my secrets to the whole world just because I beat her brother or something. That's already happened, and I don't want that to happen again. She looked at me, shocked and hurt.

"Do you want the truth Bella?" I nodded uncertainly, not trusting my voice. "I could care less that you're my brother's competition. You're my friend, and you're a horseback rider. That has nothing to do with our friendship. And besides, Edward and I aren't really close. I barely see him, let alone talk to him. He's always practising or something," Alice said while looking me in the eyes the whole time. I looked down, ashamed that I had asked the question. I didn't want Alice thinking that I didn't trust her, I do. It's just, I don't want to go into another false friendship. "...Bella, can you keep a secret?" Alice asked me kinda shyly making me look up. From what I know of her, shy shouldn't ever be in her vocabulary.

"Of course," I replied.

"Before in Florida," she said almost reluctantly, "I didn't really have a lot of friends. Really, my only friend was Rose. I got picked on a lot, and after awhile, they just... forgot about me. I was nothing more then Rose and Edward's little sister," the look in Alice's eyes made tears start to form in mine. Alice laughed- but it wasn't happy, it almost seemed like a sob. Alice blinked back some tears before continuing. "After awhile, you get used to it and get over it, but what I'll never get over is the fact that Edward ... well... was apart of some of those pranks they had pulled on me." I gasped inwardly and noticed that tears were running down her checks. I immediately pulled Alice into a hug. I forgot for a brief moment that we were in the middle of a parking lot at a grocery store. It looked as if everyone was staring, but I didn't care. Alice was genuinely hurt and I wanted to comfort her as best as I could.

"Alice, I'm sorry that you had to go through that," I felt compelled to tell her about my mom. About how she left, I decided, that I was going to. "Hey Alice... do you want to come over instead? I need to tell you something important, and I don't think I can at your house." She nodded, and got into my passenger side. I noticed that she was texting someone on her phone, but didn't ask. She looked up and caught me staring.

"Oh, I was just telling Rose where I went," she answered my unspoken question. We drove to my house, not saying a word to each other. A comfortable silence. As soon as we were in the driveway I parked and quickly got to work of getting the groceries inside. Alice walked behind me as we entered the house.I went into the kitchen and put the bags on the counter and turned to leave. "Are you going to put those away first?" Alice asked me, pointing to the bags. I shook my head.

"No, I think it's Jasper's turn." I walked over to the fridge, and looked at the chart we... _I_ made to see who was putting the groceries away. Yup, it was Jasper's turn. I waved for Alice to follow me, and we walked to my bedroom. I opened the door, and looked around. "Well, this is it. Make yourself at home, I'll just be a minute," I said as I walked back out the doors, and down the hall to Jasper's room. I knocked on the door, not getting a response. I smirked, and walked into the bathroom, filling up a cup with ice cold water. I walked back into his room, and walked over to him.

"_Jasper! Wake up!"_ I whispered hoarsely into his ears. When he didn't move, I sighed. "Fine, desperate times call for desperate measures." I dumped the water on his face. He shrieked, and fell off the bed. Emmett burst into the room not even a second later. I started laughing so hard, that a cramp was forming in my side.

"I heard someone shriek!" Emmett said while looking from me to Jasper. I only laughed harder.

"That... was... Jasper!" I point to Jasper, who had gotten up and was glaring at me.

"You didn't have to drop freezing cold water on me, Bells!" He said pouting. I tried catching me breath before I answered.

"Oh yes I did. You wouldn't wake up. And besides I had every right because when I used Emmett last time, you said you liked the water better. If you want, I can use Emmett next time..." I said walking a few steps away, in case he wanted to hit me. Jasper's eyes grew wide. Emmett smirked.

"NO! NO! Water is fine! Really!" I smiled mischievously as I headed towards the door making sure to stay out of an arms length of him.

"Come on Jazz, we always have fun. You know you like my methods ... you _have_ to agree." Emmett said as Jazz searched for a t-shirt.

"_No_, your ways are cruel and inhumane to... well... humans." Jasper said while he dusted off a grey t-shirt he found on the floor and began hunting out his slippers.

"No they're not. I have never seen you wake up bloodied or bruised or anything else that goes along with being abusive." Emmett argued.

"I didn't say abusive, they're more like torture. There's a difference." I laughed.

"Practical jokes are torture?" I asked while I kicked one of his slippers from the door.

"In my book, completely, especially when Emmett tends to cook them up." Jasper said while putting on his slippers. Emmett gasped offended right and hmphed befoer he replied.

"Well... I think they're awesome."

"Of course you would. Now out of my room." Jasper said to Emmett before shoving us both out of the room.

"Right, I have company you two, so I need you to put the groceries away, Jazz." I said to him as he closed his door. He nodded and walked off as Emmett followed. I walked back to my bedroom and saw Alice sitting on the bed, giggling. I smirked and sat down beside her.

"Is it always like this?" She asked, once she somewhat got the giggles out. I nodded.

"Just about. It's the only way I can get back at them, for pulling the baby-sister card." I said while making quotation marks in the air.

"Baby sister... card?" She asked with a look of confusion on her face.

"You know, when the say that you can't do something that they're doing, because you're their 'baby sister'. Or when they annoy you because they want to help, they say it's their job, because you're their sister?" I tried to explain it the best way that I could. She smiled, so I guess she got it.

"Oh! Don't tell Edward. He'd go crazy with that." I laughed. _Not that I would ever talk to him._

"Okay, I won't." I moved back farther on my bed, resting my back on the wall. Alice followed me after kicking off her shoes. We sat looking at the opposite wall in silence for a few minutes. I gathered up the courage to talk to Alice about my secrets.

"You know how I told you that I wanted to tell you something?" I asked her, trying to see if she remembered. She nodded.

"Yeah," she replied. "You sounded really sad when you said it. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, you know."

"I think it might be good for someone else to know, besides my family," I told her.

"I won't tell anyone, Bella." Alice said turnign to me and taking my hand into hers.

"I know, and I won't tell anyone what you told me either."

"I know that you won't, Bella. I can just tell," she said dropping my hands, and placing hers in her lap. I took a deep breath, before I spoke again.

"She left when I was five,"

"Who? Your mom?" Alice asked, looking a bit confused again. I nodded.

"She said she couldn't take it anymore, cleaning up the farm, and living so far from the city. I asked her where she was going, and she just said "_away_". I thought she was going to come back. I mean, she's my mom for Christ's sake. She left when I was young and vulnerable, why _wouldn't_ she come back, you know? But when I turned about eight, I finally realized that she was never going to. "I started pushing myself to do better, in everything, in the chance that she might come back. Everyday, I would wake up at five, and start practise. I'd go to school, push myself hard there to, trying to get straight A's. Then I'd come home, and jump right back onto a horse, and practise till dinner. After dinner, I'd do my homework and then go to bed. My life was the same thing everyday. I was slowly becoming a robot, and my brother's didn't like that. I was about twelve when they tried to get me to do other things- swimming, hockey, soccer ... even football. Anything that would get me to break my pattern. They tried, for months. Then finally, I gave in just to make them shut up. We went to a skating rink, for a free skate. It was the holidays, so a bunch of people were down here with their family, soaking up some sun. We were skating for about a half a hour, before I heard her laugh.

"I knew it was her because, I used to spend hours upon hours pouring over our home videos, just trying to remember something about her. I stopped skating and turned towards where I heard the sound come. I swear I wanted to just break down and cry right there, maybe even beg her to come back home. But when I has stopped skating Jasper noticed and skated over to me. He asked me, 'Why did you stop?' I pointed to her, because by then I had seen her. She was just getting on the ice, with a man on her arm. Jasper jaw tightened- I rememeber that so clear- and grabbed onto my arm saying, 'Bella, you can't go over to her. She left us, we're not going to talk to her,' My world kinda just crashed then and there, I got so angry at him I started shouting things at him along the lines that she was our mother, and we should at least say something.

"By then, Emmett had come back from where ever he was at, and had skated over to us. We had drawn a lot of people's attention, and they were starting to stare. But none of those stares amounted to when she finally noticed us. She gasped, and started to turn away. She wanted to get away! She was practically running for the exit. The guy she was with looked confused and said something to her. She pointed to us and he looked up. He had a look of hurt in his eyes, and said something to her. She struggled to go but he just kept talking to her. She finally gave in and started to skate towards us, holding onto the guy's hand as she came over. She wouldn't talk to us on her own free will? She had to be _persuaded_ to come and talk to us. By then, I forgot all the reasons why I wanted to talk to her. I started glaring at her, wanted to literally _kill_ her. I straightened my shoulders, and I felt both Emmett and Jasper stand at my sides, not wanting her to get to close to me. Once she got there, I could see the tears in her eyes. I stiffened resisting the urge to just hit her repeatedly. She wrapped her arms around me, and shouted 'My baby!' I felt Emmett and Jasper pull her off of me. I felt my face hot and tears rolling down my face as I told Alice. I looked up at her, and noticed that she had tears of her own falling down her shocked face as well. 'Renée.' I said to her, it a short-cut turn. She looked hurt, she said something along the lines of, 'Don't you speak to me that way young lady, I'm your mother.'

"I have to tell you Alice, I started laughing so hard when she said that. Jasper and Emmett must have chuckled, because it was really truly funny. When I had stopped laughing, I think I said something like, 'My mother? You? What I remember of you is walking out when I was five. Not being there when started school, when I got my first boyfriend, or when I went to junior prom. You are not my mother.' I glared at her, and started to skate away. I only got so far, before she shouted at me. 'Oh, I'll be seeing you soon Isabella!' I don't know what she means about that, but I do know that I have no plans on seeing her soon at _all_. She has never been there for me, and I don't have any plans of making up with her. Heck! Emmett is more of a mother then her any day." I said, wiping my eyes. I looked at Alice, and noticed that she was wiping her eyes as well.

"Bella, I'm so sorry that you had to go through all that! No one ever should, and I don't blame you. That _thing,_" she spat her last words like it was a piece of dirt on the bottom of her shoes, "is not your mother. Kudos to you, for sticking up for yourself." I smiled.

"Thanks Alice."

"Bella, would it be okay if I tell Rose? She's been through a lot more then I have, and I think she should know as well," Alice said. "She's just as fond of you as I am. And I don't think I'd be able to not tell her for very long. But it's all up to you..." I nodded.

"But only Rose. I don't really want the whole _world_ knowing." She nodded.

"I understand," she pulled me into a hug. "I promise, that I won't tell anyone but Rose, Bella."

"I know you won't. And thank you for asking before you told her... and... well... for listening."

"Any time Bella. That's what best friends are for." Alice then got up and put her shoes on. "I really should be going, though. It's almost time for supper, and it's my night to cook," she smiled sheepishly. I laughed.

"It's okay. You can come back anytime you want, just come on by," I said, walking downstairs with her. She laughed with me.

"Don't worry, I plan on doing that. Just as long as you come over when you want too!" She bargained.

"Deal. Bring Rose with you next time too."

"I will, and thanks again, I can already call you my best friend," she said before she shut the door and started walking home. I walked towards the kitchen, feeling like I finally had lifted a weight from my shoulders. I felt free, for the first time in years, until Emmett and Jasper came into the kitchen arguing. _At least the groceries are put away._ I thought as I sighed and took a slow walk back to my room.

* * *

**Author's Note_s_:** Okay! So that's the chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! I know I did.

I have to say, my favourite part was the Edward and Bella fight. I like writing it with Adri, it was fun, cause she's a fun person. :)

Anyways, won't you all be a darling, and review for us? I love hearing your thoughts about our story, good or bad, it doesn't matter. Review, even if you hate it.

I don't know when the next chapter will be out, I'm thinking some time in early October. We're still getting used to school and such, and Adri seems to get a lot more homework then me... So we shall see!

**_You give me too much credit... or maybe not enough. Lol, just kidding. My favourite part would have to be Jasper and Emmett always arguing. ... Okay so it's a part... but it's definately an awesome quirk ;P heh heh. Unfortunately I believe we won't get the next chapter out that soon because of homework... it's mostly math and the odd project here and there. ..._sigh_ ... I'm trying ... we're trying ... we're trying U.U _**

**_Also please review D: i love hearing comments or suggestions. Even though writers block hasn't hit it's still always nice to have a rebound idea XD . Yes, I'm bad. But Jess is scary so obey O.O ... her and her pitch forks. S'ank you and good night... or morning or afternoon. ;3_**


	3. Trampled Friendships

**Author's Note: **HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! I talked to Adri, and told her to get her butt in gear about a week ago, cause I wanted to update on my birthday. I feel so old... I'm half way to thirty! EEK! Nah, fifteen isn't that bad.

Anyways, sorry we haven't updated sooner. Full story at the bottom... :)

**_Well ... I don't know why YOU didn't update btu I know I was just being lazy ... and being bombarded with work. Not cool ... not cool. Anyways, hope you like this chapter ... even though I feel as if the swearing level has gotten to a whole 'nother leval. Yes I did that on purpose. Aaaaand what else. Um ... OH! Happy Birthday Jessica! Your halfway to a mid-life crisis!! :3 feel special :P._**

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Twilight. :( **_... however we do own clothes which is more than anyone else can say ... just kidding ... sort of ... just don't hurt me D8!_**

* * *

_Chapter Three._

Alice upheld her bargain because a few days later, which just happened to be the weekend, herself and Rose swung by the house. Everyone was out; Jasper and Emmett went out to find a car-- because Jasper hated riding with Emmett and doesn't trust my car. As for Charlie, he's at work. Mhm, definitely a work-a-holic.

As I was putting on my boots, the doorbell rang. "Hey! Come on in!" I called as soon as I saw Alice's spiky hair through the window.

"Hello!" Alice chirped as she let herself into the house.

"I'm over here!" I said when they both looked around confused. "I was just about to give Pegasus some exercise. Wanna come along?" I asked as I started putting on my other boot.

"Is that the brown horse we always see you riding?" Rose asked as she sat down on one of the couch's arms, waiting for me to finish.

"Yeah, she's really beautiful!" Alice said before I could reply. I giggled.

"Why thank you," I said as I went to the kitchen to grab some carrots. "Everything else is in the barn, come on." They took this as a queue and followed me outside. I opened the barn and set the carrots down. As soon as I made sure none would fall, I went straight to Pegasus' stall with my grooming kit.

"She's so pretty!" Rose exclaimed as she petted Pegasus. I smiled.

"Thanks Rose. Would you like to take her out?" I asked seeing if maybe me and Rose could possibly have something in common.

"Well... if you don't mind," she shyly answered. I walked over to Rose and took her hand, leading her out to our riding area.

"Rose, I don't mind. I already had my practise today, but she needs to be out at least twice a day. She gets antsy otherwise. Wait here, I'll go get her. Helmets, gloves and such are over there," I said pointing to a box sitting along the fence towards the entrance.

* * *

"Wow! Rose, you're really good!" I shouted as Rose jumped over a hurdle.

Alice smiled next to me. "I agree. She doesn't like competing though. She used to ride all the time, but then Edward got angry every time one of us used his horse, besides him."

"Well, you guys are always welcome to come over here, and ride one of ours, we have about five I think," I told her. Alice screamed. My eyes widen to the size of saucers

"OHMYGOD! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH RIGHT NOW BELLA!" She wrapped her arms around my torso and started jumping up and down. Rose must have heard Alice's scream, because she came cantering over with Peg.

"Alice! What has got you screaming like that?" She asked jumping down from my horse.

"Bella just said that we can come over whenever we want, and ride some of her horses!" She told Rose, who started jumping up and down too.

"Oh Bella, thank you so much!" Alice said, hugging me again. I laughed.

"Don't worry about it. With the ways that my brothers have been looking at you and bugging me about you, I don't think their going to be complaining," I said smirking. "But you have to make sure that you don't come over when I'm practising, or Jasper will chew your heads off. Well, you can come over to watch and all, ya just can't ride." They started laughing lightly.

"Oh, we wouldn't dream on it, Bells." Rose said, tying Peg to one of the many wooden posts surrounding the obstacle track.

"Besides, we know how riders get when they get interrupted from practising," Alice said brushing a piece of her hair out of her face. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh, do you know?" She nodded.

"I interrupted Edward once... it was _not_ pretty." I started laughing.

"What, did he go all, kong foo on you or something?" She nodded.

"He basically ran at her with his horse. It was quite funny, but we all know he wouldn't have hurt her." Rose said smiling. _Sure he wouldn't,_ I thought as I started to untie Pegs.

"You don't have to worry about me running at you with my horse. Now, _Jasper_ on the other hand is a different story..." I said trailing off, turning around and heading into the barn with Pegs following me.

"Is he that bad?" Alice asked following me with Rose. I nodded.

"Jasper once yelled at my friend _in front_ of his dad. Why? All because he came to pick me up for a party and we still had an hour of practice left.

"Oh, I remember that!" A strong masculine voice enthusiastically said from the entrance of the barn. I looked up, and saw the face of my best friend, he was smiling broadly.

"JACOB!" I yelled loudly as I ran and jumped on him. He swung me around briefly and put me down. "I was just talking about you!" I said, pointing out the obvious. He chuckled.

"I heard," I held his hand and began walking towards Alice and Rose.

"Hey guys! This is my friend I was talking about! His name is Jacob!" Jacob waved his hand before answering.

"Hi, I'm Jacob. Apparently I can't introduce myself but I'm going to anyhow." Jacob shook Rose's hand. "My interests include annoying goal-getters, walking on the beach and having a night on the town," Jacob then shook Alice's hand. "Although I'm big and burly, I'm_ definitely _not easy! I also like to think of myself as Bella's worse half," Jacob then turned to me and beamed. I just shook my head in amusement.

"He's also the funnier version. I knew him since I was in diapers."

"Some longer than others," Jacob mumbled. I elbowed him. Both Alice and Rose giggled.

"Oh is that the time!" Rose exclaimed as she glanced at her clock. "I'm sorry Bella, but we must get going!"

"Really!?" I said sadly. "You just got here! And you didn't get to ride today Alice," I frowned as I looked at Alice.

"All well... there's going to be more visits," Alice said chirpily as she came to give me a hug.

"Sorry, I forgot about dad's party and when you mentioned you and Jacob I- ... I'm sorry Bella." Said Rose as she gave me a hug, she looked genuinely sad. I smiled.

"No problem. Just come by any time- as I have said so many other times!" I said walking them out of the barn.

"We will!" Rose said before shaking Jake's hand. "It's so nice to meet you, Jacob." Jacob bowed.

"Charmed as ever," Jacob then turned to Alice, but she gave him a hug.

"I think we'll get along just fine," She said before happily going off with Rose. Jacob and I waved goodbye to them at the barn entrance.

"Trying to get rid of me Bella?" I turned to Jacob confused. He only laughed. "Trying to replace me with new best friends, whom you knew since diapers?" I giggled.

"There's only one place for my flamboyant best friend, and it's reserved for you. Plus they're my new neighbours who couldn't be reserved in the flamboyant section, they'd be under the _neighbours_ section. OH! By the way, they're the Cullen's."

"OOH, sounds high class. Do they have anything worth stealing and ransoming?" Jacob asked while quirking his eyebrow. I giggled.

"Not unless you like humans," Jacob sighed.

"Too much of a reliability," I giggled harder.

"Oh Jacob... what would I do without you?"

"Probably die of boredom... or horses. Either way, it's not pretty," Jacob smirked as I took out Chartreuse- another one of our horses.

"Probably," I agreed as I put my foot in the stirrup and swung myself onto Char's back.

"When was the last time you took her out?" Jacob asked as I walked out of the barn.

"Two days ago... I've been training a lot with Peg so I haven't actually had time to ride any of them... I could only let all the other horses out in the field. Why you ask?"

"Oh... nothing, just that she looks extremely antsy," Jacob commented non-chalantly.

"I wouldn't doubt it. She likes to run a lot."

"I've noticed," Jacob said in a bored tone as he sat on the fence of the area me and Chartreuse was going to have a gallop in. A few minutes passed as I watched Jacob drape himself over the fence and listen to me gallop away. I heard him sigh loudly. Before turning his eyes in the neighbours' direction. I saw a grin plaster over his face and I decided to see what was up.

"Hey Jacob! ... Jacob!" I called his name trying to get his attention, but knowing him once he found something interesting- you can't make him do _anything_. "Jacob!" He turned towards me as I trotted to a halt in front of him. Jacob was trying to crane his neck over me to see who was on the other side. I followed his head direction.

"Now there's one divine specimen I _would_ steal!" Jacob said breathlessly. "Who the heck is that and where can I can some?" He said while pointing to himself. I sighed. Annoyed at my friend's constant attempts at trying to hit on anything that looked delicious enough.

"That's Edward Cullen my neighbour's son. He's off limits." Jacob quirked an eyebrow.

"Already taken?"

"No," Jacob smirked.

"Saving him for someone... like yourself?"

"NO!" I yelled annoyed. "That's just plain wrong... especially like an asshole like that."

"Funny, because it seems like you want him all to yourself!" Jacob said back in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I totally hate him. Plus he's the enemy. He's _the_ Edward Cullen... and I need to keep my riding top priority."

"Mhm, sure. Well whatever you do in your spare time is your business. All I know I would love to butter his _bis-**cuit,**_" Jacob said while biting his bottom lip.

"That's gross Jake!" I laughed while I smacked him across the arm.

"Correction, that's life sweetheart," I had a giggle fit and almost fell off Char.

"Well... you can have him," I said still shaking with laughter as I turned and trotted away.

"Fine! But right now, I'm going in... I see one of your family members on their way home!" I waved Jake off and began to focus on trotting all around the arena.

I was thinking how Chartreuse seemed to have no trouble, she practically glided while she trotted. As I looked up Char and me were walking in the direction of the Cullen's farm. I scowled inwardly of how even the horse are attracted to him. As I sat in silence except for the rough breathing of Chartreuse, I remembered her reins weren't in mint condition. The leather was old and was starting to crack from all the usage. I looked down _expecting_ to see the cracked old leather but was shocked to see the reins brand new except for a layer of dust that covered the exposed area. Charlie had gotten a new pair for me when I complained. My throat suddenly felt tight. Charlie's unspoken concern caught me by surprise.

I was loosely gripping Char, trying to fight back the sudden wave of emotion the reins had brought on- when I heard and odd sound. It was a high-pitched whinny Chartreuse's bucking with much force. I held on, startled.

I saw several things simultaneously. Nothing was moving in slow motion, the way it does in the movies. Instead, the adrenaline rush seemed to make my brain work much faster, and I was able to absorb in clear detail several things at once.

Edward Cullen was a yard away, near but not really close to my fence line. His features were frozen in a mask of shock. But of more immediate importance was when I started to slide quickly off the bucking horse. I tried clinging as I slide down, but I reached the ground before I had even had time to blink. I dropped, and my head crashed to the ground. I quickly huddled into a ball, my horse going crazy above and all around me. I heard someone yell the horse away from my direction and pull me out of the way. I heard the horse still going crazy. The hooves sending vibrations to me every time it got too close. The horse tried charging whomever was trying to save me. But they seemed experted in this type of this. As I tried taking looks out from under my arms, I'd only see clouds of dust.

Somehow, after some time, the person got Chartreuse under control. Her unsettled self anxiously hoofed the ground right where I was a few moments ago, I saw from when I uncurled a bit. It was absolutely silent for one long second before I heard Jacob scream. I could hear more than one person shouting my name. But more clearly than all the yelling. I could hear Edward Cullen's low, frantic voice in my ear.

"Bella? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," my voiced sounded strange. I tried sitting up, and realized he was kneeling, anchoring me so I didn't move too quickly.

"Be careful," he warned as I struggled. "I think you hit your head pretty hard."

I became aware of a throbbing ache centred above my left ear.

"Ow," I said, surprised.

"That's what I thought." His voice amazingly, sounded like he was suppressing laughter.

"How in the ..." I trailed off, trying to clear my head, get my bearings. "Wha- ... what happened? Why did she just freak out?" I said while trying to sit up. Edward attempted to help me before I swatted him away. "Is Char okay!?" I said nearly to a panic. I tried getting up but fell from the intense pain from my ankle.

"Watch it! Your ankle is probably sprained!" Edward practically yelled at me while picking me up by supporting my weight under my arms. I clutched at Edward's shirt.

"What. Happened!" I said my eyes as round as saucers and intense. He nervously looked down at me.

"From what I saw it was a snake. It came out of the grass and gave your horse a nasty spook."

"Your saying a _snake_ scared my horse!?"

"Don't shoot the messenger! Had you been paying attention you'd have seen it and adverted it. But you're had to space out like the air-head you are!" Edward yelled at me while holding me at arms length.

"You son of a bi-" Jacob ran over to me and scooped me up before I had a chance to finish my sentence.

"Bella! Are you alright?" Jake asked me, as I struggled to get out of his arms. I sighed.

"Jake! I've fallen of tons of horses before. I am fine!" I said still trying to get down.

"Well Bells, that was a nasty fall," Jasper said once he reached us.

"I don't care. All my falls are nasty, according to you," I glared at him before turning to Jake again. "Put. Me. Down. Now."

He slowly lowered me back to the ground. I glared at him and started walking back towards the house. I heard Jasper talking as I walked away, but I didn't pay attention to it. I just kept walking. I got all the way to the back door before Jasper caught up with me. I opened the door and stepped in.

"I don't want you walking on that ankle of yours," he said shutting the door behind him. I snorted.

"Jazz, I've had worse." I bent down and started to take off my shoes.

"I know Bells, but I don't want you killing yourself. That's why I decided that we're going to be carpooling for the rest of the year. I don't trust that old truck of yours." I stopped trying to take off my shoes. I looked up at him.

"Car pooling? Who's car, and who's driving?" I asked.

"Well, I know that you really don't like Emmett's Jeep, so my car, and who ever wants to drive but mostly me," he said hanging his coat on a hanger. "Besides, you need a new car anyways. That car is older then Grandpa Swan." I laughed.

"It was Grandpa Swan's truck, remember?" He laughed with me.

"Right, it was. So that makes it almost as old as him. You need a new car."

"Are we really going to start talking about this now?" I asked as I started limping towards the kitchen to get some food. My ankle was starting to hurt now.

"Seems like it."

"Jazz, I don't have the money to buy a new car at the moment," I said as I opened the fridge and grabbed a head of lettuce.

"Well, with all the money that you're going to save while car pooling, by June you will have the money for a new car," he sounded pretty sure of himself.

"Okay, so there's about two thousand dollars. Hate to break it to you, but that's not enough to by a new car," I threw the lettuce into a bowl and turned to Jazz. "Can you get me some carrots and cucumbers?" He turned around and opened the fridge, passing me my carrots and cucumbers. He shut the door and started leaning against the fridge again.

"I know that Bells. But with the money that you're going to win from winning the competition in June, you will have enough money."

"You seem so sure of me Jazz." I turned to face him. "Dressing please?" Jasper handed me the dressing, right when Emmett decided to show himself.

"You don't seem sure of yourself Bella," Emmett said from the doorway. "You need some confidence. What have I been saying all these years?" I poured the dressing on my salad.

"That I'm an 'ugly tom boy that needs to learn to put on nail polish and make up and will never get laid', I believe." I went to the drawer and grabbed a fork. Jasper started laughing.

"She's right, you know." Emmett glared at him.

"Bells, I'm only joking when I say that. You know that right?" He gave me the puppy dog pout.

"Emmett, I know that. You just asked what you've been saying all these years. And I gave you the answer..." I sat down at the table and started eating my salad.

"Well, you need more confidence. What you need is... uh, a uh... ... uuuuuh OH!- YOU NEED A BOYFRIEND!" Emmett shouted as if he found the formula for cold fusion. I spat my salad out all over the table and turned to face him. I glanced at Jasper's face and lets just say, my sheets are the exact same colour of white...

* * *

I've ignored Edward for the past weeks as he has done to me. My ankle healed and he still hasn't talked. Shunned to never be talked about again. As if the horse incident didn't ever happen. I bit my pen cap as I rolled the idea of having a relationship in my mind. _Too scary_ I thought as I shuddered and continued my work.

"Bella?" I debated answering back. I mean, I was _way _to engrossed in my Biology work to even hear him, right? "Come on Bella, we both know that you're not doing any work. Your page has only had a title for the past 20 mintes." _Damn it!_ The Jig was up.

"What? Are you speaking to me again?" I finally asked, an unintentional note of petulance in my voice.

His lips twitched, fighting a smile. "No, not really," he admitted. I closed my eyes and inhaled slowly through my nose, aware that I was gritting my teeth. He waited.

"Then what do you want, Edward?" I asked, keeping my eyes closed; it was easier to talk to him coherently that way.

"I'm sorry," he sounded sincere. "I'm being very rude, I know. But it's better this way, really." I opened my eyes. His face was very serious.

"I don't know what you mean," I said, my voice guarded.

"It's better if we're not friends," he explained. "Trust me."

_Friends?_

"It's too bad you didn't figure that our earlier," I hissed through my teeth. "You could have saved yourself all this regret."

"Regret?" The word, and my tone, obviously caught him off guard. "Regret for what?"

"For not just letting my horse squish me," he was astonished. He stared at me in disbelief. When he finally spoke, he almost sounded mad.

"You think I regret saving your life?"

"I know you do," I snapped.

"You don't know anything," he was definately mad.

The bell rang. I turned my head sharply away from him, clenching my jaw against all the wild accusations I wanted to hurl at him. I gathered my books together, then stood and walked to the door. I meant to sweep dramatically out of the room, but of course I caught the toe of my boot on a stool that was sticking out and dropped my books. I stood there for a moment, thinking about leaving them. Then I sighed and bent to pick them up. He was there; he'd already stacked them into a pile. He handed them to me, his face hard.

"Thank you," I said icily.

His eyes narrowed.

"You're welcome," he retorted.

I straightened up swiftly, turned away from him again, and stalked off to Gym without looking back. Gym had not proved to be a substitute for destraction. My mind kept switching to Edward whether I liked it or not. I don't know why I did it, I just did. Unfortunately throughout these zoning out spells I managed to leave lots of scraped knees in my wake. It felt good to leave that God-awful building and go home to the comfort of my crappy truck then my room.

When I got home I tried to concentrate on dinner but my head was spinning, trying to analyze every word Edward had spoken today. What did he mean, it was better if we weren't friends?

My stomach twisted as I realized what he must have meant. He must see how absorbed I was by him, he must not want to lead me on ... so we couldn't even be friends ... because he wasn't interested in me at course he wasn't interested in me, I thought angrily, my eyes stinging - a delayed reaction to the onions I was currently cutting.

I wasn't interesting, and he was. Interesting, and beautiful, and mysterious, and perfect, and beautiful, and possibly able to - wait WHAT!? What am I thinking he's the No-go Zone. He is the competition. The opposite. If I were good he'd be monsterous! ... Monsterously good in those tight jeans- NO Bella, concentrate! I slammed my hands down on the table. He comepletely dissed me!

Well, that was fine. I could leave him alone. I would leave him alone. I would get through my self-imposed sentence here in purgatory, and then hopefully win the title of the Best Horse Rider ever! That self-loathsome evil... butt-tack! Oh God... you're making up words for insults! I thought angrily as I put dinner in the oven and slammed it shut.

-

The next morning, when I pulled into the parking lot --because Jazz decided to start car pooling next week--, I deliberately parked as far as possible from the silver Volvo. I didn't want to put myself in the path of too much temptation and end up owing him a new car. Getting out of the cab, I fumbled with my key and it fell into a puddle at my feet. As I bent to get it, a lightly tanned hand flashed out and grabbed it before I could. I jerked up right - slightly creeped out that someone would just go and pick it up without intoducing themselves first. Edward Cullen was right next to me, leaning casually against my truck.

"Where the hell did you come from?" I asked angrily and astonished at the same time.

"Bella, it's not my fault if you are exceptionally unobservant," his voice was less arrogant than usual.

I scowled at his perfect face. His eyes were twinkling in morning's light. I had to look down, to reassemble my now-tangled thoughts.

"I thought you were supposed to be pretending I don't exist, not irritating me to death," I demanded still looking away.

"I'm not pretending you don't exist," he said a bit too flat for my liking.

"Right. Then it just makes it more obvious since my horse didn't do that job."

Anger flashed in his green eyes. His lips pressed into a hard line, all signs of humour gone.

"Bella, you are utterly absurd," he said, his low voice cold.

My palms tingled- I wanted so badly to hit something. I was surprised at myself. I was usually a nonviolent person. Mostly. I turned my back and started to walk away.

"Wait," he called. I kept walking. But he was next to me, easily keeping pace.

"I'm sorry that was rude," he said as we walked. I ignored him. "I'm not saying it isn't true," he continued, "but it was rude to say it, anyway."

"Why won't you leave me alone?" I grumbled in frustration. He makes no sense!

"I wanted to ask you something, but you sidetracked me," he chuckled. He seemed to have recovered his good humour.

"Do you have a multiple personality disorder?" I asked severely.

"You're doing it again."

I sighed deeply.

"Fine then. What do you want to ask?"

"I was wondering if, a week from Saturday- you know, the day of the charity event-"

"Are you trying to be funny?" I interrupted him, wheeling toward him. His eyes were wickedly amused.

"Will you please allow me to finish?"

I bit my lip and clasped my hands together, interlocking my fingers, so I couldn't do anything rash.

"I heard you were participating so I was sondering if you'd want to practice with me before hand."

That was unexpected.

"What?" I wasn't sure what he was getting at.

"Do you want to practice with me?"

"With who?" I asked, mystified.

"Myself. I just said that," he enunciated every syllable. as if he were talking to someone mentally handicapped.

I was still stunned.

"Why?" Edward chuckled.

"So we can get better and get a firsthand taste of eachother's techniques."

"I know what your techniques are, thank you very much for your concern."

"Sure you do, I bet you haven't even really heard of me before you seen me."

"I-well. Okay so your name came in passing once in a while- that proves nothing. Anyways I don't see how that is any of your business." Stupid, shiny medal winner.

"Getting to know your opponents should be every competitors business."

"Honestly, Edward," I felt a thrill go through me as I said his name, and I hated it, "I can't keep up with you. I thought you didn't want to be my friend."

"I said it would be better if we weren't friends, not that I didn't want to be."

"Oh, thanks, that clear it all up," heavy sarcasm. I realized I stopped walking again. We were under the shelter of the cafeteria roof now, so I could more easily look at his face. Which certainly didn't help my clarity of thought.

"It would be more... prudent for you not to be my friend," he explained. "But I'm tired of trying to stay away from you, Bella."

His eyes were gloriously intense as he uttered that last sentence, his voice smoldering. I couldn't remember how to breathe.

"Will you practice with me?" he asked, still intense.

I couldn't speak yet, so I just nodded.

He smiled briefly, and then his became serious.

"You really should stay away from me," he warned. "I'll see you in class."

He turned abruptly and walked back the way we'd come.

I didn't even know he wanted to befriend me. But alas, my eyes narrowed. I've most certainly heard that bull before.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Hehe, don't shoot us please? We're extremely sorry that it took so long to come out... but sadly, life got in the way. With me dancing four to five nights a week and school, plus Adri's massive homework load, including my own, we just haven't had time to write. Now, I must note, most of this chapter was done by the one and only, ADRI! I did help, but I hit a writer's block about like, two pages in when I started writing.

Anyways, I don't know when our next update will be. I'm hoping for around Christmas/New Years, but knowing how busy December can get, please don't get your hopes up. I'll try not to get mine up as well.

If we don't update until then, we will update in JANUARARRRY! Count on that, alright? If not, you can come at us with pitchforks and guns.

Hehe, pitchforks. ;D Anyways, I hope you all have a good holiday! Cause knowing us, you won't hear from us... ):

**_.... HAPPY BIRTHDAY JESSICA! ... and just in case we don't update 'til then Happy X-mas (Christmas)... Hanukkah ... Hijra... Yule and Kwanzaa!! And whatever I'm forgetting - I'm really sorry. :] sooo we'll talk to ya'lls later ... ish ... techincally it's not really talking if you type ... well whatever ... :3 byyee!_**


	4. Hospital Visit

**Author's Note(s): _Heeey! I finally get to be first to add notes :3 Well ... this story is a bit over due by what? A year? But anywho don't get your knickers in a twist- it's up now. And we're currently forming another couple in our magical super special mega foxy awesome hawt noggins (heads/brains). Umm I'd like to thank Jess for like writing this chapter ... well a good portion of it. Only 3 percent is mine o.O GAH! But hope you guys are still following and sorry it might be a bit slow! We tried but I suffered from writer-block this WHOLE time O.o it's pretty sad really. Anywho, I'm done. But enjoy!_**

Ahah! Adri, you make me laugh. Anyways yes, this chapter has taken quite a long time to be posted, and we're quite sorry about that. Anyways, this chapter is mostly a filler, but I kinda think it's going to play a lot of foreshadowing... I just haven't told Adri yet... Anyways, enough with the talking! Enjoy the chapter!

**Disclaimer:** We do NOT own Twilight.

(Trust us, it'd be upside down and backwards and wouldn't be out for another 3 years xD)

* * *

"Edward, don't make me hurt you," I said as I tried to drag him to the car. "We're finally getting along, and I don't want to hurt you again. I like nice Edward, far better than moody, depressing Edward."

"I do not want to go_ this _damn charity event!" He growled at me. "It's pointless, and stupid. Why do I have to do this?"

"Because everyone that wants to compete, has to. Its the rules," I told him, shaking my head.

"Well, in Florida you don't have to do such things." He grumbled. I sighed.

"Edward, this isn't Florida. You live in _California_ now. This is how _we_ do things in _California_."

"Yet I still seem to not care." Edward sighed. "Bella, I don't want to do this." I finally had gotten Edward out of his house and into the car without him noticing.

Every year, if you want to compete United States Expo, then you have to do this charity event. They normally do this one big one, more towards the event, but they have done a bunch of little ones throughout the year. I normally do the first one, because that one's less advertised. And, I find that it's the most fun. However, I don't know how much fun it's going to be this year, with mister grouchy tagging along... He can really be a downer when is in one of his moods...

I put my car in drive, and started driving towards the venue. I turned the radio down, and looked at him through the side of my eyes.

"Well, if you don't want to do it then, you don't have to compete." I told him straight up. No point in lying. Edward chuckled.

"And leave you with no competition? I'm sure that Jasper would _love_ that," he said changing the radio station. "As much as that idea sounds like fun, I think that I'd rather compete."

I smiled at him but then glowered as I turning the radio back to my station. "My car- my station," I stated. _Really classical?_ "Well, I'm sure Jasper would love it, but  
I really would rather have some competition. Besides, no matter how hard he tries, Mike Newton won't be getting bumped up this year."

"Oh, I know Mike Newton won't be getting bumped up. He only started riding, a couple years ago, didn't he?" He asked me, opening the window and resting his hand there. I nodded, knowing that he'd see it.

"Yeah. Next year though, he'll be in the senior level. He'll meet all the requirements for it."

"Well then, we'll just have to beat him next year," he smiled his crooked smile at me, and I swear that my heart skipped a beat.

What happened to my vow for him to stay as the competition? Over these past three weeks that Edward and I have been 'friends', I've slowly been noticing that my heart always skips a beat, when he smiles at me, or says my name ... and looks at me, and even just a simple brush of our arms when we're walking side by side. I'm surprised I haven't keeled over with all the blood not circulating. In honesty though, if Jasper ever found out that I was falling for Edward Cullen, I'm sure he would have a cow. That, or shit a brick.

We pulled into the hospital parking lot, that was covered in a bunch of ballons and tents everywhere. I found a parking spot, and pulled my keys out. I grabbed my purse, and undid my seatbelt. I went to open the door, but I met nothing but air. I turned and noticed that Edward had opened my door, and was holding out his hand.

"What?" He asked, when he noticed my confused look. "I was raised a gentleman, not a caveman." I chuckled, and grabbed his hand. He helped me out, and closed my door for me. We started towards the sign tent, grabbing our name tags. I smiled at everyone that I knew through the years. I waited for Edward, before heading into the hospital.

"What are we going to be doing today?" Edward asked as I lead him down a hallway, towards an elevator. I pushed the button to go up, before replying.

"_I _normally go up to the children's ward, and hang out with the kids there. I've found that it passes the time the fastest, then the others." He nodded and walked into the elevator with me. I pushed the button for the sixth floor.

"What will we be doing with the kids?" Edward asked, running his hands through his hair. I smiled.

"Anything that the kids want us to do. They don't really get many visitors, so they always want to do more than one thing at a time. Oh, and I suggest that you don't stare. They don't really like it, and they won't like you that much if you do..." I told him just as the doors opened. We walked out of the elevator towards the nurse's station. I smiled when I noticed that it was Annabelle working the desk. I walked over to her and knocked on the desk. She looked up, pushing her graying brown hair out of her face.

"Bella Swan! Glad to have to back again this year. It's such a pleasure to know that you always come back." She said to me, before noticing Edward. "Oh, who's this?" I smiled at her.

"Hi Annabelle. This is Edward Cullen, my new neighbour." I told her. I turned to Edward. "Edward, this is Annabelle Smith. She's the head nurse on this floor." Annabelle laughed.

"Bella dear, you give me too much credit. I am not the head nurse Edward, I'm just so much older that the younger nurses respect me and come to me for advice." She told him, shaking her head slightly before reaching for a piece of paper. "Now, Bella, it says here that you're going to be in the playroom. And Edward, it says that you are to be..." She scanned the paper. "in the playroom as well." She looked back up at us, dropping the paper and smiled. "Now, have fun you two." I smiled at her, knowing I most definately would be.

"Thanks. We'll come see you before we leave." She nodded and went back to work. Edward and I started down the hallway again, heading towards the playroom. I smiled when we got there, noticing that the room hasn't changed a bit. Though, the children playing in it have.

"Bella!" I heard a little girl shout. I turned and look at the colouring section, where a girl had dropped her crayons, and now had gotten up and was running as fast as she could towards me. I smiled, bending down just in time for her to wrap her arms around my neck.

"Hi Lillian. How are you doing?" I asked her when she pulled away. Lillian was a little seven year old, that I met when I volunteered last year. She was attached to my hip by the end of the day. Whenever I came back to visit, she would always ambush me.

"Great! My hair's growing back, see!" She pointed to her hair, where red curly locks were starting to come in.

"Wow! That's great." I said, standing back up. She nodded, and the looked over at Edward. Her nodding stopped. Her eyes grew wide, and she motioned for me to come back down again.

She then whispered in my ear - loud enough for Edward to hear I'm sure - _"Bella! Who's that?" _I laughed. I turned towards Edward.

"Edward, this is Lillian. She's like a little sister to me." I turned towards Lillian next. "Lillian, this is Edward. He's my neighbour, and my best friend's brother." She nodded and grabbed my hand. She dragged me towards the table she was at before I had walked in. I turned and looked at Edward, mouthing at him to make some friends. He nodded, and moved towards some boys that were playing with Hot Wheels cars. _Tipical male. _I thought as I sat at the little plastic table.

"Do you like my drawing?" Lillian asked me as she lifted a picture of a blue flower.

"Gorgeous. Like Picasso" I answered as I grabbed a colouring book and some crayons.

"Who?" Lillian asked me confused. I giggled.

"Ask Mister Awkward over there I'm sure he was practically his old friend back in the day." I told Lillian as I pointed to Edward. I'm sure she wouldn't get the joke but it'll be interesting trying to explain myself later.

"Alright!" She ran over to Edward, clutching her picture with her. I giggled as I moved to help a little boy trying to unsuccessfully play a two-player game. I watched them in the corner of my eye as I rolled the dice and moved my little game piece. Edward was so cute when he tried his hardest to fit in. Whether I liked to admit it, he wasn't all that bad when he set his mind to it, I only wished that he wasn't competing but then again, I guess we'd never meet.

xx

"See Edward, it wasn't that bad. I bet you even had fun," I said as we pulled out of the hospital parking lot. Edward snorted.

"Yeah. I guess you could say that," he pushed the button for the radio turning it on. "It actaully wasn't that bad. I found that I enjoyed myself... just a bit." I smiled.

"That's great to know!" I turned to look at him. "Must mean you're actually a human. Who would have known?" I looked back at the road.

"Ouch Bella! That hurt- almost," he said putting his hand over his heart. "But if you must know, I am indeed human." I laughed.

"You're so over dramatic, Edward." I shook my head and turned the music up louder, blocking out any conversation that we would have later.

When I finally got home, Jasper was in a down right foul mood. I set my bag down and walked into the living room.

Jasper jumped up when I walked in. "Where the hell have you been all day, Isabella? I've been texting and calling you all day! You just missed a whole day of training!" He walked towards me. "For what? Spending the whole day with, _Cullen_? I thought I told you, I didn't want you around him more than necessary!" I stood there, in shock. I looked to see if Emmett was anywhere, which he wasn't. Great. "Are you going to answer me, Isabella?" Jasper said to me. I gaped.

"Are you stupid Jasper, or just plain forgetful?" I asked him, stepping around him to go sit on the couch.

"Are you backtalking me, Isabella? WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN ALL DAY?" Jasper shouted. I heard Emmett running down the stairs. He was struggling while putting on a shirt.

"Jasper, what is today's date?" I asked him, pulling out a nail file and started to shape my nails.

"It's the third Thursday of November," he said looking towards Emmett, who had just burst into the room. "What does that have to do with anything?" I sighed.

"Em, would you please explain to Jazz, what he has clearly forgotten." I got up and started to walk out of the room. I didn't want to look at Jasper anymore.

"Jazz, third Thursday of November? Remember? Bells was at the hospital for her volunteer thingy." Emmett told Jasper. I heard Emmett plop down onto the couch. I stomped my way upstairs, slammed my bedroom door and jumped onto my bed. Jasper has been forgetting a lot lately. Everything from practise times, to where I've been going. He's had a short temper too. Well, shorter than normal.

I heard him shout an incoherent curse before he stomped his way up the stairs to knock on my door. "Bella! Let me in!" I rolled over.

"Go away, Jazz. I don't want to talk to you." I shouted at the door over my shoulder. I heard something hit the door.

"Bells, please." I got up off my bed and walked towards the door. I pulled it open, glaring at my brother.

"What? Are you going to explain why you can't remember anything anymore? Or the fact that you haven't been acting like my brother? Or are you just here to yell at me, for being a twit?" I asked him, tears threatening to fall. Jasper looked at me, with a frown. He reached out to touch my arm, but decided against it and dropped it back down at his side.

"Bells, you need to understand..." He started. I shook my head.

"Understand what? That you're trying to control my life? If I had skipping training today, why would it have mattered to you? You're not the one competing! I am! Why must you freak out on me?"

"Bella! I am not trying to control your life! You need to understand! I just haven't been myself lately... I don't understand what's going on with me! I don't want to control your life! I don't want to be that bad brother! But I can't just sit back. With you, I've never have! You're my baby sister, I have to protect you. Even if it's from myself." I grabbed Jasper's hand, and pulled him over the invisible line that separates my room from the hallway. I looked at Jasper and walked over to the bed before patting the seat beside me. Jasper took the invitation and collapsed on the bed beside me.

"What do you mean, when you have never been able to sit back when it came to me?" I asked him, looking for an answer. Jasper sat up and grabbed my hands in his. He looked up, meeting my gaze.

"Bells, when mom left, you were so young. Dad didn't know what to do... so he spent all his time at work. And Emmett... well he was _Emmett_. So I was left to take care of you. I didn't mind, because I love you so much. Then you started getting older... and you've started to not need me any more. I just... I want you need to need me..." I grabbed Jasper's shoulder, before he could continue, and wrapped my hands around them.

"Jazz ... I'll always need you. You're my big brother. I will never, _not_ need you. But seriously. You have _got_ to stop trying to act like my mother. As you said- I'm getting older, I can make my own decisions." ... _I think._ Jasper squeezed my sides but I could tell he slumped at my words.

"I-I'm sorry about earlier Bells. Just, I saw you drop Cullen off... and I thought the worst situations over in my head and- ... I over reacted. I did remember that you had the volunteer thing ... I just ... I forgot about it in the heat of the moment. I am truly sorry, Bells."

"It's okay, Jazz. I understand." I wrapped my arms around him tighter, relishing in our brother sister moment.

"Bells?"

"Yeah Jazz?" I asked confused

"Promise you'll be careful?" Jasper broke the hug and stared into my eyes. "Remember what I said. Edward is your only true competition. You can't go and mix winning attitudes with ones of ... desire." I half-heartedly glared at Jasper.

"Really Jasper? I'm not going to mix my champion life with that of my love one."_ I hope. _

"Alright Bella," Jasper concluded as he hugged me and got up to leave. "See you in a bit." I looked at him confused. "Dinner." Jasper he explained as he left my room.

* * *

**Author's note(s): _Sooo have a happy summer peoples until next time I finally decide to get off meh butt and write. Thanks for the support Jess ;D couldn't do it without ya. Even though I managed to weasel my way out of this one._**

Adri, you won't be so lucky next time, which I'm going to basically make you write, and we'll post when I get back from camp. THAT'S A PROMISE. Look for the next chapter sometime around late August. Until next time!

Review!


End file.
